A color filter substrate is a critical component for achieving the color display of a flat panel display. As the flat panel display, a liquid crystal display is not a self-luminous display in that an internal backlight module or external environment light is needed to provide light, a driving circuit and a driving control to liquid crystal are then combined to form a gray scale display, and then the light is transmitted through red (R), green (G) and blue (B) color filters on the color filter substrate so as to form a color display picture.
The color filter substrate mainly comprises a glass substrate, a black matrix, a color filter, a protection layer, a transparent conductive film. The red (R), green (G) and blue (B) color filters are formed by coating a colored agent, and the pixels are spaced apart from each other by the black matrix. The mechanism employed by the color filter in prior art is absorbing-type, in which the color filter for one color will only permit the visible light with one certain color to pass through, and the visible light with other colors is absorbed. For example, the red color filter will only permit red visible light to pass through, and other visible light is absorbed. Therefore, the transmittance of the visible light is low (only about 30%), and the availability of the incident light (or backlight) is also low. In addition, the temperature of the color filter will rise due to absorbing the remaining visible light.